Brome
The City of Brome was an mythical ancient city state on the planet Espa in the Anali Valley. Ruled initially by a King, a later famine put the Upper Priest at might and in -1950 CC the city fell apart in a civil war. The city as a prosperous wonder of Ancient Espa enduring 15 centuries before if fell apart in disarray. Its alleged location now the city of Throme stands. History The Journey to Anali Valley Around -3600 CC deep in the layer forest a tribe called the Olik Mai lived, The Olik Mai like many others worshiped the great tree god of Omlin, Legend has it that one day the great prophet and tribe leader of Aneel was spoken to by the tree spirits, who told him to lead his tribe down the river called the River Dona, till they reached a place Omlin had blessed so even the river would part for it, here they should build their settlement in his name. Aneel did as he was told and he and his tribe traveled down the river until many moons later they reached a valley. The valley was sheltering between the Barrier Mountains on the north and a high hill side to the south. At the entrance of the valley the Dona finally parted in two to creating a fertile riverbed that stretched till the river flowed into the sea. On this riverbed the trees were less dense allowing perfect settlement into the foliage, It was here the first city in Espan history was founded. They called the area ‘’Anali’’ after Aneel who had died long ago. On the river bed at the parting they build their settlement: Brome in honor of Omlin the tree god. The tribe leader Lekba was crowned the first king of the city in his name. The first king of Brome. The oldest evidence of settlement dates from around -2880 CC The fall of the Kingdom Many, many generations later, there was hunger in Brome, resources had been depleted by the growing population. Desperate the king asked the upper priest to speak to Omlin. When the priest did Omlin had demanded a sacrifice. The kings oldest son. The king of course refused to pay such a price. So the hunger persisted. After 8 consistent moons of hunger, the council of priests together with the people revolted and killed the king. The upper priest banishing the entire royal family to hell to amend for the kings failure. The council of priests took over as ruling body of Brome. Turning it into a Theocracy. Civil war Later still, the upper priest of Brome died on a cold night, the Council assembled to elect their new leader. But unlike many times before the councils priests could not agree on who would represent them to the people. They argued for many nights rallying people for their cause, until after 9 nights without conclusion. The council disbanded and civil war broke out. Category:JG Prime Category:Espa Category:Espan Country Category:Country